Passionate Anger
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Yeah, crap title, I know. Basically what it says though; anger leads to violent naughty times. M/A SLASH All the usual stuff


**A/N: Yeah, so...I don't know how this happened, I was in an odd mood when I wrote this. I want to put it as a romance because of the end but...huh. Enjoy the abuse the boys dish out for one another! ^_^

* * *

**

Arthur slammed him against the wardrobe and took advantage of the way his lips parted around a groan; leaning forwards, he kissed him hard, shoving is tongue into the unfamiliar territory and exploring with little care for the sharp teeth that could bite down at any time.

He expected Merlin to push him away, hit him, freeze up, but Merlin did none of these things. Instead he grabbed the back of Arthur's head, pulling the hair hard, and kissed back, trying to take control of the kiss.

Arthur growled and forced his knee between Merlin's leg and pushed up. Merlin ripped away from the kiss and, hand tightening even more in Arthur's hair, began rutting against his leg. Arthur dropped to the pale skin of Merlin's neck, unable to stop himself biting it and marking Merlin.

Merlin gasped and pushed Arthur away, he pushed away from the wardrobe and punched Arthur hard, knocking him to the floor. Merlin stood straight and tried to control his breathing while Arthur looked up at him, clutching his jaw, astonished that Merlin would hit him.

His surprise quickly changed to anger and he stood quickly and launched himself at Merlin, pushing him back against one of the posts of his bed. He punched him in the stomach and brought his knee up to his groin hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Merlin? I could put you in jail for that."

"Then why don't you?" Merlin spat in Arthur's face and shoved him back, moving away to create some distance. Arthur wiped Merlin's saliva from his eye and looked at the sorcerer with disgust.

"You're the worst servant I've ever had, I should fire you and send you back to Ealdor, to your mummy. You're clearly still and immature brat." He hissed at him.

"At least I still have my mother, at least it's not _my_ fault that I didn't know my father." Merlin couldn't believe what he was saying, the words just kept coming out.

Arthur walked slowly towards him until he was within reach and said slowly, "don't you dare _ever_ speak about my mother with your disgusting mouth."

"_My_ disgusting mouth? What about yours? Yours that has wrapped so willingly around so many of the knights' co-" His sentence was left incomplete as Arthur's fist slammed into his face, making him stumble backwards.

"You can not speak to me that way!" He warned, "And that is nothing compared to you who allows them to bend you over the table for a few extra shillings. Tell me, Merlin," he continued rather sarcastically, "how does it feel having a man inside you, do you enjoy the feeling? Are you just a filthy little cock-whore?"

Merlin stalked towards Arthur until he was pressed against his chest, Arthur not backing away, damn his pride. "Why don't you tell me," he murmured seductively, "Sire?" He added as an afterthought.

Arthur stood for some time, breathing heavily through his nose, glaring at the warlock. Then he grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, pulling him on top of him and between his legs on the large bed. "Fucking whore." He growled.

"Royal slut. I hate you," Merlin answered and, in that moment, meant it. Yet he still allowed himself to be manoeuvred so he was lay on the large bed amongst the pillows with Arthur on top of him, kissing him and pushing up his shirt.

It was hot and angry and they both had the scratches and bruises to prove it. Merlin's neck was almost entirely purple and red and his hips were bruised and bleeding from where Arthur had gripped him hard and his nails had broken flesh while he pounded into him hard and fast, drawing hitched breaths and low moans from the other man, _proof of your whorish ways_, Arthur had told him as he broke the skin at his hip again.

Arthur's back was covered in scratches and the blood Merlin had smeared from the very cuts he made across his strong back when Arthur had slammed into him; _same to you_. His ear was red and tender from when Merlin had bitten down and hard and threatened to rip it off if he didn't move _faster, faster, harder! What's this? Camelot's Warrior Prince lost his strength-OH!_ His jaw, where Merlin had punched him earlier, was bruising, as was Merlin's. Arthur had finally pinned Merlin's hands down above his head to stop any more damage being done to his back and leant in close, both panting heavily as they breathed in one another's air. They were both sweaty, panting and aching when Arthur finally came and collapsed on Merlin, who had reached his climax twenty six thrusts ago – he had counted every one.

Merlin waited until his breath was steadier before shoving Arthur off him, gasping as he slipped out of him, and climbing out of the bed. Arthur watched as Merlin gathered his clothes, royal semen dripping down milky thighs. And suddenly his anger was gone.

He sighed and climbed out of the bed, walking to Merlin and taking his clothes out of his hands. "What do you think you're doing?" Merlin snapped as Arthur threw his clothes on the bed.

Arthur ignored him and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the washing basin. He dunked a cloth in then wrung it out and washed Merlin down, taking away the sweat on his neck, chest and back and gently wiping the blood away from Merlin's hip. All the while his servant was scowling at him. He turned the slighter boy round and told him to bend over. It wasn't an order but Merlin did it anyway because he felt that something in the prince had changed. He rested his hands on the table and Arthur started wiping away the semen, stroking Merlin gently around his abused entrance.

Merlin was held in place by strong hands as Arthur dropped to his knees. "What are you-" Before Merlin could finish the sentence, Arthur licked one long line up Merlin's crack, slowing over his puckered hole. "Arthur!" He shouted, pushing back.

Arthur closed his lips around the hole and sucked, pulling all of his seed from Merlin's anus. "Oh, God…what are you doing-" Arthur cut him off with a quick smack on his cheek, keeping Merlin quiet until he had finished. Then he stood, picked up the cloth and began washing himself as Merlin walked away.

"That was disgusting, you know." Merlin said, but there was no bite to it. Arthur looked round to see Merlin sat in a chair, jerking himself off, wincing at the pain of the friction on the over-sensitive skin.

"If you didn't love it, you wouldn't be wanking in _my _chair now, would you?" Arthur asked, drying himself and walking back to the bed. He lay on the bed, beneath the heavy duvet and listened to Merlin's panting as he brought himself off.

There was silence in the room after Merlin climaxed before the sound of water splashing: Merlin was wiping himself clean.

"Are you going to come to bed?" Arthur asked, sounding bored.

"What?" Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked round to the lump on the bed.

"Bed, sleep, are you going to? It's not that difficult, Merlin." Arthur answered. Merlin stared at him, wondering if he should answer or just leave it, before finishing wiping himself up.

Arthur assumed Merlin was about to leave when a body slipped into the bed behind him and he turned over to look into Merlin's brilliant blue eyes. They just looked at each other for a while, neither completely comfortable.

"Merlin," Arthur said finally, "I'm sorry about what I said-"

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Merlin agreed. "I don't know what-"

"Me neither. Do you think it was sorcery? Another attempt to kill-"

"No, because then we wouldn't have-"

"Oh yeah…well, maybe…death by sex?" Merlin sniggered at Arthur's suggestion.

"Go to sleep, Sire." Merlin told him, closing his eyes and snuggling into the plump pillows.

"You don't tell me-"

"Arthur."

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sudden change in attitude, I'm not too sure what got them so wound up in the first place, it was probably just one of their banter sessions that went too far...Reviews are love!**


End file.
